Kili
Kíli is one of the secondary protagonists in JRR Tolkien's fantasy novel, The Hobbit and in The Hobbit trilogy. He was the Prince of Erebor. He was the younger brother of Fili, the son of Dis, Thorin's sister, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, the grandson of Thrain, and great-grandson of Thror. Being one of the younger members, Kíli wishes to prove himself to his uncle and his elders. Eventually, he became a companion and friend of Bilbo Baggins. He is partner-in-crime with his brother Fili, and these brothers are best friends. Kili also was romantically attached with the Silvan elf, Tauriel. He never got to have a relationship with her as he was killed before his time. Kíli is portrayed by Aidan Turner in the film adaptations The Hobbit Kíli and Fili act as scouts during the Company. Kíli later dies defending his uncle, Thorin who was mortally wounded during the Battle of Five Armies The Hobbit Trilogy Personality Kíli acts like the typical, reckless teenager, and the dwarf equivalent to an eighteen year old, cheerful and energetic. In Bilbo's house, he rubs his boot on Bilbo's treasured box that belonged to his mom. He also sent Bilbo to face the trolls on his own, not caring what happened to him. But Bilbo feels responsible and rescues him from the Trolls. He gets into more trouble than his older brother, and acts childish. He is a bit worrisome, hot-tempered, and arrogant. Despite this, Kíli's heart is in the right place, and caring to everyone close to him. He has keen eyesight. Kíli is young and foolish, and according to Thorin, knows nothing of the outside world. While Fili is more responsible than Kíli is he is sort of the opposites. Kíli also is protective of his friends and family. He is caring to his brother, uncle, Bilbo, and also his mother. He loved Tauriel with his heart and willing to die for her. Kíli is also young and innocent and when he's killed, innocence is no longer available in the Battle. He loves his family very much. When Azog kills his brother, Kíli grows vengeful and wishes him to kill him, avenge his brother's death but it turns the other way around. In the movies Kíli has shoulder length-hair that is the color brown. His eyes are brown as well. He has hardly a beard, and long hair. However, in the book, he has yellow hair and a yellow beard. Abilities * Archery: Kíli is a skillful archer, and is the only member in the Company to wield a bow and arrows. He used it once while an attack on Wargs went amiss and they tried to kill his uncle. He also fired at them extremely well in An Unexpected Journey when the Wargs were surrounding them. In the last hobbit Film, Kíli fires an arrow well while he, Fili, Balin and Dwalin are on a chariot. * Sword fighting: He learned how to sword fight, but hardly uses a sword. Kíli was even able to fight at the arrows coming at him in AUJ. * Singing: Kili can also sing like his uncle and brother. He sung What Bilbo Baggins Hates and a background singer in "The Misty Mountains Cold". Weapons Bows and Arrows For a time, Kili possessed bows and arrows. He fired them in the Hidden Valley and when they were in the Troll-shaws. He lost them in the Misty Mountains when they were captured by Goblins. Sword Kíli's weapon that he hardly uses, and eventually uses it in the Misty Mountains and mostly uses it after losing his bow and arrows. Family * Fili (brother) * Dís (mother) * Fíli (brother) * Thorin Oakenshield (maternal uncle) * Frerin (maternal uncle) Allies *Tauriel - Love Interest *Bilbo Baggins - Friend Enemies Gallery Images Legend Of Night Fury Kili.jpg Trivia * There is some controversy as to whether or not Kíli or Fili is the older sibling, as Thorin says Kili is the older one than Fíli in the book. However, in the appendixes of the Return of the King novel, Fili is now the older one. An explanation would be Thorin could have mistaken Kili for Fili or Tolkien changed the order of the brothers' birth while writing Return of the King. * In the movie trilogy, Kili is given dark hair and brown eyes and falls in love with Tauriel. Navigation Category:Male Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dwarves Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Dreaded Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Wise Category:Stalkers